Legal System-Russia
This article is about the legal system within the Russian Federation. General Legal Tradition The legal tradition in China is the Civil Law system. As Russia is a former member of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, the use of a codified system of law is used to establish how the law is enacted and enforced within their borders. Agencies involved in the Criminal Justice System There are Five Ministry level agencies that supervise the criminal justice system within Russia . * The Ministry of Internal Affairs of the Russian Federation (MVD) vnutrennih del Rossijskoj federacii oversees two law enforcement elemets within the Federation (2016 Ministry). ** The Police of Russia Politsiya, which is the primary law enforcement agency within Russia ** The Main Directorate for Road Traffic Safety is the primary traffic enforcement agency within Russia (2016 Gibdd). * The Investigative Committee of Russia (Sledkom) komitet, is responsible for investigating all alegations of corruption within the Russian government, including the police force (Sergeev 2012). * The Ministry of Justice of Russia is responsible for overseeing the Legal and Penal Systems. ** The Federal Penitentiary Service (FSIN) Sluzhba Ispolneniya Nakazaniy is responsible for overseeing and running the Prisons and Penal colonies with the Russian Federation. * The Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation (FSB) sluzhba bezopasnosti Rossiyskoy Federatsii is responsible for all national security investigations and border protection. * The Federal Protective Service (FSO) Sluzhba Okhrany is responsible for protecting and investigating threats against government officials. Correctional Institutions within Russia The Ministry of Justice within Russia operates 4 types of facilities, Pre-Trial confinement, Prison, Juvenile hard labor colonies and Adult Labor colonies. Russia has a prison population of 640,357 inmates (2016 Russia). This makes up about 0.45% of the total population of Russia. Russia has experienced multiple problems with combatting communicable diseases such as tuberculosis in their Labor colonies. An example o this is the large outbreak of Multi-Drug resistant tuberculosis (Bobrik 2005). References (2016). Russian Federation. Retrieved from http://www.prisonstudies.org/country/russian-federation Bobrik, A., Danishevski, K., Eroshina, K., & Mckee, M. (2005). Prison Health in Russia: The Larger Picture. Journal Of Public Health Policy, 26(1), 30-59. doi:10.1057/palgrave.jphp.3200002 Federal Penitentiary Service. (2016). In the Federal Penitentiary Service. ''Retrieved from http://fsin.su/ Federal Protective Service. (2016). In the ''Federal Protective Service. Retrieved from http://fso.gov.ru/ Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation. (2016). In the Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation. Retrieved from http://fsb.ru/ The investigative Committee of the Russian Federation. (2016). In the The Investigative Committee of the Russian Federation. Retrieved from http://sledcom.ru/ The Main Directorate for Road Traffic Safety (2016). In the Main Directorate for Road Traffic Safety. ''Retrieved from http://www.gibdd.ru/ The Ministry of Internal Affairs of the Russian Federation. (2016) In the ''Ministry of the Internal Affairs of the Russian Federation. Retrieved from https://en.mvd.ru/ The Ministry of Justice. (2016). In the Ministry of the Justice of the Russian Federation. Retrieved from http://minjust.ru/ Sergeev, N., & Tumanov, G. (2012). Law-Enforcement Personnel to Be Investigated Separately. Statutes & Decisions: The Laws Of The USSR & Its Successor States, 47(5/6), 22-24. doi:10.2753/RSD1061-0014470502 Category:Legal Systems Category:Russia Category:Russian Federation Category:Legal System